


In the Eye of the Beholder

by Shadowmatic



Series: Pride Month 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Multiple Pov, Painting, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic
Summary: Paint is an important part of clone culture.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Clone Troopers
Series: Pride Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 188





	In the Eye of the Beholder

Obi-Wan was glad that his idea of building a little onboard library had been such a hit. The Vode weren’t taught much outside of warfare by those on Kamino, and while Shaak Ti was trapped in a bureaucratic mess over teaching them other things while they were in training, Obi-Wan and his fellow Jedi were starting to rectify that problem out in the field. 

“Sir,” a trooper instantly recognizable as Pica, who was named after a rather famous portrait artist, approached Obi-Wan rather cautiously at lunchtime, or what passed for lunchtime onboard a ship, which was slightly unusual, at least for Pica. “I had an idea.”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan waved at the spot in front of him, typically taken up by one clone or another looking for information, or running an idea by him, or any other number of things. Obi-Wan had just sat down, and Pica had managed to be the first one there. “Tell me your idea.”

“You know how we paint our armour, and the noses of our dropships, sir.” Obi-Wan nodded. He was more than well aware of that. “Well, we were thinking, that it would be nice to be able to paint the inside of the Negotiator. Make it feel more like home. Not anywhere where visiting dignitaries might see it, but in our spaces.” Pica looked and felt nervous, and Obi-Wan smiled at him reassuringly. 

“So long as you don’t paint over any important signs or the like, I’m sure we can have more paint arranged.” He said, and Pica beamed. 

“Thank you sir!” He said, shooting to his feet and saluting enthusiastically. 

“Of course Pica.” Obi-Wan said, nodding in return. “I will ensure to add a larger amount of paint than usual to the supply list.” 

“Thank you sir.” Pica repeated. “May we start with what we have?” They had a rather large amount of 212th gold stored in the hold, as well as a variety of other colours for painting and repainting the ships that were kept in the hanger of the Negotiator.

“Yes. I have one more stipulation.” Obi-Wan added. 

“Yes sir.” Pica nodded. 

“Pinups on the noses of the dropships is one thing.” Obi-Wan said, smiling. “I don’t want to see myself half naked on the flagship, or any of the other larger ships, please.”

“Of course sir.” Pica smiled back. “I suppose that will limit our choices though. I had planned on doing paintings of you in every room.”

“How unfortunate that troopers will not see my glorious face every time they turn a corner.” Pica burst into laughter, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help letting his own laughter escape. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Art Deco (from @cutequeerpositivity on Tumblr) 
> 
> I kind of ran away from the prompt a little bit, but that’s okay. 
> 
> Pica is named after Picasso, which might give you some idea what both his armour might look like (more yellow than white at this point to be honest).


End file.
